Shower with the Shield
by CrystalNight26
Summary: The last RP that me and my friend did last year. This one was a lot of fun for us to do (like the others) and we'll continue to have fun RPing! Along with me making these fun RPs we do into smutty fanfiction!


Ayanna and I were walking around backstage because we had already finished up any segments that we were in tonight.

"Hmmm~" I looked around and noticed a locker room nearby.

"Hey, isn't that a locker room? It's not open is it?" Ayanna asked as she noticed it too.

"Let's find out~" I started to walk over to it as Ayanna followed me.

I opened the door slightly, a little surprised. "I guess it is open~"

"Huh. I wonder whose locker room this is?" (Ayanna)

"I'm actually curious about that too." I opened the door a bit more. As soon as the door was open, Ayanna was surprised and blushing red.

"KYA!~" I immediately started blushing a bright shade of red.

Seth and Roman noticed us, wearing towels around their waists. Dean, also, noticed us. He had a towel around his neck, his bulge showing through the towel around his waist.

"W-we're so sorry!~" I hid my face, still blushing intensely.

Ayanna also hid her face, blushing red. "S-sorry!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Really!" (Seth)

I continued to blush and I managed to show a shy smile, slightly.

"Plus..." Seth continued, "This gives us an idea~"

Ayanna blushed a bright shade of red, trying not to look at Dean's bulge. "W-what idea?"

I glanced at Dean's bulge along with Seth and Roman's, blushing dark red. "W-what i-idea were you guys t-thinking?~"

"We were thinking that you two Baby-girls could get cleaned up.. with us~" (Roman)

"W-w-what?!~" Ayanna was now blushing dark red.

"O-o-okay!~" (Me)

"Lucky for you two, nobody here but us. In fact, mind closing and locking the door?~" (Dean)

"O-okay!" Ayanna closed and locked the door like Dean instructed.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAA!~" (Me)

Seth pulled me closer to him, "You're coming with me~ Ayanna has Dean and Roman so we'll be in different showers~"

I blushed a deep red, "Okay~"

"You'll be going into my shower, so let me help you get rid of those clothes of yours~" Seth took off my shirt along with my bra.

"AHh!~" I shyly covered my breasts.

Seth chuckled, "No need to hide your body, Tiffany~"

He kissed me and took off my jeans along with my panties. I blushed and smiled a shy smile. Seth held my hand and took me into his shower. I followed him and he turned on the shower. He took the towel off his waist and threw it on the floor. I kept blushing as Seth started to make-out with me.

"Mmmm~" I jumped into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Seth held my hips while he kissed me. I placed my hand on his face and started french kissing him. He french kissed me too and placed his hand on one of my breasts, massaging it.

"MMmmm~" (Me)

Seth moved his hands to my bottom, groping my booty. I gasped. He smirked and chuckled from my reaction. Seth kissed my neck afterwards.

"Ohhh~" (Me)

Seth moved one of his hands to my clit and started rubbing my sensative nub.

"AHHhhh!~" (Me)

He put two of his fingers inside of my pussy and started thrusting into me. I moaned as he continued thrusting his fingers.

"Heh~ Someone's getting wet, huh?~" (Seth)

"Yeah~ Ahhhh~" (Me)

Seth thrusted his fingers faster as I moaned a little louder. He pulled out his fingers and put his member inside of my pussy.

"AHHHhhh~" (Me)

He smirked and thrusted into me, "You're tight, Sweetheart~"

"..and you're amazing and hard~" (Me)

Seth blushed a bit, "Thank you~"

He moaned a bit and thrusted me a bit harder and faster. I moaned while blushing a bright shade of red. Seth thrusted faster and harder.

"AHHHhhh!~" I moaned out.

Seth thrusted more and went deeper inside of me.

"OHHHhhhhh!~ AHHHHhhhhh!~" (Me)

Seth kissed my lips and continued thrusting.

"MMMmmmm~" I sweetly held his face as we kissed.

He felt a sensation in his cock and thrusted faster while french kissing me. I felt a similar sensation in my pussy.

"MMMMmm~" (Me)

"Mmmm!~" Seth began to climax while moaning and thrusting into me slightly fast. I moaned loudly and hit my climax.

Seth moaned and panted, pulling his member out of me.

"You're amazing, Sethie~" I panted.

"You're amazing too, Tiffany~" Seth replied, still panting. I blushed lightly and panted.

"Are you up for Round 2?~" I gave him a sexy smile and seductive eyes.

Seth smirked, "You read my mind~"

 **-Meanwhile with Ayanna, Dean, and Roman-**

"Let's get you out of those clothes, Baby-girl~" Roman took off Ayanna's jeans and panties while Dean took off her shirt and bra. Dean groped Ayanna's breasts shortly after he got her bra off.

"Kyaa~" Ayanna blushed deep red and moaned a bit. Roman put two of his fingers inside of her pussy and started thrusting. Dean started making out with Ayanna and massaged her breasts.

"MMmm!~" (Ayanna)

Roman thrusted faster as Dean french kissed her.

"Mmm~ Aaahh!~" (Ayanna)

Roman removed his fingers and replaced the space with his tongue, "Mmm~"

Dean put one hand on Ayanna's face while he use his free hand to feel her body.

"Mmmm-ooohh!~" Ayanna blushed an even deeper red.

"You're really wet and tasty, Baby-girl~" Roman thrusted his tongue inside of her pussy.

"Wow!~ You're really wet~" Dean said, rubbing her clit and smirking.

"T-thank you-Aaahhh!~" (Ayanna)

"Mmm~" Roman thrusted into her faster as Dean teased her and rubbed her sensitive nub faster.

"AAAHhhhh!~ Dean!~ Roman!~" Ayanna moaned a little louder.

Roman bent Ayanna over and put his cock inside of her while Dean was in front of her with his hard member.

"Aaaahhh!~" Ayanna looked at Dean and put his hard member in her mouth.

"So wet and tight~" Roman thrusted inside of her.

"AHhhh~" Dean blushed a bit.

"Mmm!~" Ayanna teased Dean with her tongue. Roman kept his speed.

"Ohhh~ Don't tease me like that, Sweetheart~" (Dean)

"MMm~" Ayanna smirked and teased him more, licked the tip of his cock, and went down on him fast. Dean moaned and lightly thrusted into her mouth. Roman thrusted into her faster and harder.

"MMMmmm!~" Ayanna started blushing a dark shade of red. Dean smirked and Roman moaned.

"Mmmm~" Ayanna continued to tease Dean.

"AHhh!~" (Dean)

Roman thrusted into Ayanna even faster and harder. She sucked Dean's member and moaned with his cock in her mouth.

"OHHhhhh!~" Dean moaned and Roman kept thrusting. Ayanna gave Dean an evil smirk and felt a sensation in her pussy. Roman and Dean started to feel sensations in their members.

"MmmMMM!~" Ayanna licked the tip of Dean's cock and began to climax with his member still in her mouth. Roman thrusted into her faster and climaxed.

"AHHHHHhhh!~" Dean's dick twitched then he began to climax with Ayanna.

Roman started panting.

"Ohhhh~" (Dean)

Ayanna took her mouth off of Dean's member and panted. Roman pulled his cock out of Ayanna.

"That was amazing.. but I'll have to punish you for teasing me so much. Sweetheart~" Dean gave Ayanna an evil smirk, still panting a bit.

"Is that so?~" She questioned, panting.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah~" He grabbed Ayanna's arm and bent her over his lap. "...and Roman will make sure that you don't escape~"

Ayanna blushed red. "Wait, you were teasing me as well!~"

"Too late, Sweetheart~" Dean winked at her. Roman put handcuffs on her wrists and chuckled a bit. This caused Ayanna's blush to deepen. Dean spanked her booty.

"Aaahh!~" (Ayanna)

Dean smirked and spanked her again, twice as hard.

"Aaahhhh!~"

Dean spanked her 15 times. Ayanna moaned and blushed red.

"Hehe...~" Dean spanked her with more force. Ayanna moaned a little louder.

Roman ran his hand through her hair and groped one of her breasts. Dean rubbed Ayanna's bottom then spanked her 24 more times, harder. Ayanna moaned louder as she blushed red. Dean stopped, seeing that her booty was a bright red. Ayanna was panting. Roman removed the handcuffs.

"Good girl~" Dean rubbed her bottom gently.

Ayanna kept panting and blushed pink. Roman and Dean smiled at her and she shyly smiled back.

 **-Back with me and Seth-**

Seth french kissed me as I pulled him closer.

"Mmmm~" (Me)

He grabbed my bottom and moaned a little. I blushed red and ran my hands through his two-toned hair. Seth kissed my neck which caused me to moan lightly. He groped one of my breasts while his free hand was on my pussy.

"AHhh!~" (Me)

Seth teased my pussy and lightly rubbed my clit.

"Ohhhh!~" My blushing had intensified. Seth continued teasing me.

I blushed a dark shade of red. "Sethie, should we 69?~"

"Wow!~ Heh, sure~" He blushed red.

"Hehe~" I continued to blush as Seth layed down.

"Come on over, Sweetheart~" He smirked.

I blushed even harder, "Okay~"

I went over and shyly got on top of him. Seth chuckled.

"Mew~" (Me)

He spanked my bottom lightly, "Ready?~"

"Y-yes, Sethie~" I replied, blushing red.

Seth put his tongue inside of me, "Mm~"

"Ahhhh~"

Seth licked my clit and started teasing me. I moaned and put his member in my mouth.

"Mmm!~" He teased me more.

I smirked and licked the tip of his cock, teasing him. Seth thrusted his tongue inside of me.

"AHHhhh!~" I licked his tip again and slowly went down on him.

Seth moaned a bit.

"Mmmm~" (Me)

He continued thrusting me. I sped up a little and moaned. Seth quickened his pace as well. I moaned more and Seth continued going faster.

I teased him more, "Mmm~"

"Mmm~ Don't tease me like that~" (Seth)

"Hehe~" I smirked and did it even more. Seth felt a sensation in his member.

"Two can play that game~" He continued to thrust his tongue and teased me even more.

"AHHHHhhhh!~" I felt a sensation in my pussy. "Seth, I-I'm gonna!~"

"I'm gonna cum too..!~ Cum on me, Tiffany~" Seth kept thrusting inside of me.

"AHHHHHHHH!~" I began to climax. Seth began to climax too as he moaned.

I moaned loudly as Seth licked my clit after he pulled his tongue out of me. I licked the cum off of his dick.

"You're amazing, Tiffany~"

"Thank chu, Sethie~" I blushed pink. "..but you're better than I am~"

"Thank you, but... you teased me too much~ Now, I'll have to punish you~"

"Hehe~" (Me)

Seth grabbed my arm and bent me over his lap.

"Ahh!~" I blushed again.

He spanked my bottom.

"Ahhhh!~"

Seth spanked me twice as hard.

"AHhhhh!~" (Me)

Seth spanked me 19 times. I bit my lip, trying not to moan.

"Come on, Sweetheart~" He spanked me hard.

"AHHHhhhh!~" I moaned out.

Seth chuckled, "There you go~" He spanked me harder.

"AHHHHhhhh!~" I moaned louder as I blushed red.

Seth spanked me 20 times and I moaned even louder.

"OHHHhhhhh!~ Sethie, you're making me blush~... *says quietly* ..and wet from your sexy voice...~"

Seth saw that my bottom was bright red and rubbed my booty. "It's adorable seeing you blush~ As for the wet part..~" His hand went down to my pussy.

"AHHhhhhh~" I blushed a darker shade of red.

"...You're right about that~" Seth rubbed my clit, "Someone is ready for Round 3?~"

"KYYAAA!~" (Me)

Seth rubbed my clit fast, "Well?~ I'm waiting for an answer~ Ready for Round 3?~"

I moaned. "Y-yes, Sethie~"

He smirked and chuckled. Seth put two of his fingers inside of me.

"AHHhhhh!~" I moaned. "I love you, Seth~"

"I love you too, Tiffany~" He thrusted his fingers. "After I'm done, let me see what you got~"

I moaned in a slightly higher pitch, "Okay~"

Seth thrusted his fingers faster as I moaned louder. He continued thrusting and kept his speed. I started to feel a sensation in my pussy.

"Cum on my fingers, Sweetheart~"

I moaned and began to hit my climax, "AHHHHhhhh!~"

Seth felt me climax as I panted a little. He licked my juices off of his fingers and licked his lips.

"You taste great~ Your turn now~" Seth lifted me up off of his lap.

"Thank you~" I blushed as I shyly got down on my knees. Seth kissed my lips and I cutely smiled. After the kiss, I licked the tip of his dick.

"Mmm~" (Seth)

I licked it again and began to slowly go down on him.

"Oooh!~" (Seth)

"Mmmm~" I looked up at him seductively, winked, and went a little faster.

Seth moaned a bit and blushed, "Mmm~"

I smirked and went down on him more. Seth's tongue was sticking out as he continued moaning. I sped up slightly while blushing.

"MMmmm!~" (Me)

"Aaahh!~ Tiffany!~" (Seth)

I sped up a bit faster.

"Mmmm!~" Seth bit his lip, trying not to moan.

I stopped for a minute. "Moan for me, Sethie~" I licked the tip of his member and began to speed up faster and use my tongue more.

Seth blushed red as he moaned, "AAaah!~"

I smiled, "That's what I like to hear~" I use my hand to stroke his cock a bit.

He was moaning and felt a sensation in his member. I went back to using my mouth and tongue again, going fast.

Seth was moaning loudly, "I'm gonna..~ Mmm!~"

"MMmmmmmmm~" I kept my pace.

"Aaahhh!~" Seth began to climax in my mouth.

"MMMMMMmmmm~" (Me)

Seth moaned and panted.

I took my mouth off of his cock and licked his tip. "You taste amazing, Sethie~"

Seth blushed as he panted. "Thanks, Tiffany~" He smiled.

"You're welcome~" I sat on his lap and lovingly put my arms around him. Seth hugged and kissed me. I blushed lightly and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you~" He continued to hug me

"I love you, too~" I snuggled into his chest. Seth smiled at me and I smiled back at him happily.

"Hey, is your friend still with Dean and Roman in the shower?~" Seth asked me.

"I think so~" I responded.

"Heheh, I bet she's having a lot of fun with them~" Seth laughed.

I giggled, "She's probably having as much fun with them as I always do with you~"

Seth blushed a bit and chuckled, "Yeah~"

"You're adorable when you blush~" I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you~ So are you~" (Seth)

"Thank chu~" (Me)

Seth kissed my cheek, "You're welcome~"

I blushed a bright shade of pink. Seth snuggled me as he began to feel sleepy.

I yawned cutely, "I'm kinda tired, Sethie~"

"So am I..~" Seth cuddled with me. I began to fall asleep in his arms with a smile on my face. Seth kissed my forehead before falling sleep with me in his arms.

 **-Meanwhile with Dean, Roman, and Ayanna-**

"How much did you enjoy your fun, Baby-girl?~" Roman asked while Dean smiled.

"It was amazing, but let me ask you two something~"

"Yes?~" (Dean)

"What would you like to know?~" (Roman)

Ayanna smirked, "Are the lunatic fringe and powerhouse ready for Round 2?~"

"We're ALWAYS ready for Round 2, Sweetheart~" Dean smirked back at Ayanna.

Roman chuckled. "Always Baby-girl, always~"

"..then come at me and make me 'submit'~" (Ayanna)

Roman layed Ayanna on her back and groped her breasts. Dean licked Ayanna's clit and use two of his fingers to thrust into her pussy.

"Mmmm!~" Ayanna tried to not moan.

"Moan for us, Baby-girl~" Roman pinched one of her nipples. Dean sped up a bit and teased her.

"Oooh!~ Aahh!~" Ayanna blushed red.

Roman put his hard member into her mouth while Dean removed his fingers and began to thrust his tongue inside of her.

"Mmm~" (Dean)

Ayanna continued blushing red, "Mmmm~"

Roman slowly thrusted Ayanna's mouth as Dean sped up a little.

"MMmmmm!~" Ayanna moaned with Roman's cock in her mouth. Roman went a little faster. As Dean use his tongue, he use one of his fingers to rub her clit.

"Mmmm~" Ayanna use her tongue to pleasure Roman.

"Ohhh~" He moaned while Dean kept his speed. Ayanna smirked and continued. Roman blushed slightly and moaned more. Dean smirked and sped up. Ayanna moaned as she licked the tip of Roman's member. He ran his hand through her hair while Dean teased her more. Ayanna moaned slightly louder with Roman's cock in her mouth.

Roman moaned louder and started to feel a sensation in his member. Dean increased his pace as Ayanna felt a sensation in her pussy. Roman moaned more.

"Cum for us, Sweetheart~" Dean went faster. Ayanna took Roman's cock out of her mouth, stroked his member, and began to climax as she moaned.

"AHHHhhh!~" Roman climaxed while he moaned.

"Mmmmm~" (Dean)

Ayanna felt Roman climax in her hand as she kept moaning and panting.

Dean licked up her juices. "You taste great, Ayanna~"

"Thank you, Dean~" Ayanna licked Roman's cum off of her hand. "You guys really did make me submit..~"

Roman chuckled. "Don't forget about how amazing you were, Baby-girl~"

Dean kissed Ayanna's cheek while Roman winked at her.

Ayanna blushed a bright shade of red. "Thank you, Dean and Roman~ *whispers quietly* Both of made me blush and... uh.. wet..~"

"Haha~ We heard you, Sweetheart~" (Dean)

"Glad that we can make you happy and feel a certain way~" Roman winked.

Ayanna's blush turned dark red as she hid her face.

"No need to hide your face~" (Dean)

Roman took Ayanna's arms and uncovered her face, "Don't hide your beauty and cuteness~"

Ayanna blushed an even darker shade of red. Roman chuckled and kissed her lips while Dean kissed her cheek.

"You're adorable, Sweetheart~" (Dean)

Roman smiled and poked Ayanna's cheek.

Ayanna continued to blush. "No, I'm not~ You guys are teasing me!~"

"Yes, you are~" (Dean)

"We're not teasing you~" Roman said innocently.

"You two are the cute ones!~" (Ayanna)

Roman and Dean blushed lightly.

Ayanna giggled, "Both of you are soooo cute!~"

"No, we're not!~" Dean blushed even more. Roman acted cuter and blushed.

"Yes, you are~" (Ayanna)

"NAH!~" Dean hid his face as he blushed intensely. Ayanna giggled and laughed a bit.

"You're still more adorable, Baby-girl~" Roman winked and gave Ayanna a sexy smirk.

"Mmm!~" Ayanna was blushing bright red.

"Haha~" Dean winked.

"Awww!~ Someone's being adorable and shy again~" (Roman)

Ayanna pouted cutely as she blushed, "Am not!~"

"Yes, you are~" Dean winked at her again.

"Even your pouting is adorable~" (Roman)

"I-I-It's not!~ You guys can't prove it!~" (Ayanna)

Dean chuckled. "It's true, Sweetheart~"

"There's no denying it, Baby-girl~"

She blushed red and growled cutely. Dean made out with Ayanna, holding her face romantically.

"That's gonna brighten her mood~" Roman smiled.

Ayanna was surprised and blushed red again. Dean smirked at her reaction.

"Hehe~ So cute, Baby-girl~" (Roman)

Ayanna smiled shyly. "Fine, you guys are right~ I am adorable~"

"We told you~" (Dean)

Roman smiled and Ayanna yawned cutely.

"Wanna sleep with us, Baby-girl?~" (Roman)

"Okay, but first..~" She grabbed Dean and Roman's bottoms. They were surprised and blushed a bit.

Ayanna laughed as she spanked both of them, "Now we can sleep~"

Dean and Roman layed on the other bed in the locker room near me and Seth.

"Come on over, Sweetheart~" (Dean)

Ayanna went over to him, "Okay~"

Roman began to fall asleep.

"Sleep well, Ayanna~" Dean started to do the same as Roman.

"Same to you guys~" She kissed them. "I love you both~"

"We love you, too~" They responded. Ayanna cuddled up to Dean and Roman as they hugged her. All three of them fell asleep shortly after with smiles on their faces.


End file.
